Love's Embrace
by Nightwulff
Summary: <html><head></head>A young shaman sets out to discover herself and to find the person of her dreams. F/F scenes to ensue.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

This is my first attempt at a fan-fic story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy. This first chapter is a bit of a slow start.

**Chapter 1**

Cold.

Why am I so cold?

I can hear voices.

What are they saying?

Why are they muffled?

Slowly I open my eyes but all I can see is a mist. I am upright but feel like I am lying down. Something comfortably grips my body holding me in place. I can feel some buttons under my fingertips. Slowly if feel the buttons wondering what they do. As I trace the buttons, memories start to make their presence known and I instinctively press one.

There is a hiss and a clank. Temporarily blind by sunlight, I squint my eyes close for a moment before slowly opening them and letting them adjust to the light. The mist that had previously held me floats away and dissipates to reveal the land before me. I collapse to the ground as the object that was holding me before releases me. Holding myself up with shaking arms, I look over my shoulder at the object behind me and I remember.

My stasis pod.

As the memories come flooding back to me, I look around.

Where am I?

What happened?

Where are the others?

I can see other pods lying around and here groans of other survivors. I try to stand only to collapse to the ground again as my legs give out. On hands and knees, I collect myself to try again. Standing again, I can feel my legs wobble and about give but through will and determination I stay upright. Finally I straighten myself and stand fully upright on my hooves.

"Vivian it is a wonder you made it, we were beginning to wonder if you would survive," exclaims Megelon.

"What happen," I ask.

"You have been in your stasis pod for a long time and much has happened," answers Megelon. "Proenitus asked me to send any survivors to him. Go now, he is down the hill waiting"

"May the Naaru protect you Megelon," I say.

"May the Naaru protect you as well," replies Megelon.

Quickly I make my way down to where I can see Proenitus standing in the distance. Behind him I can see pieces of a ship embedded in the ground. As I walk, I can see other stasis pods lying around, some open, some still closed. I can see other survivors scattered around the area that didn't fare as well as I did from the crash.

"Ahh Vivian, I am glad you are back amongst us," welcomes Proenitus.

"What happened," I ask him.

"Not sure, I remember going in the stasis pod and then waking up here. We have started gathering the other survivors here," he explains. "We could use some help bringing survivors."

"What do you want me to do," I ask.

"See if you can find any more survivors and use the ability the Naaru blessed us with to stabilize them and then bring them back here and we will take care of them till they are healthy."

Moving amongst the debris and wreckage, I come upon a survivor barely grasping on to life. As I move closer to him, a large, mutated creature moves towards the survivor and begins to drag him away. Without hesitating, I begin casting a lightning bolt at the creature. It drops the survivor as it turns to charge at me. I hit it with one more bolt before it reaches me. I try to cast again but am unable to focus enough to finish the cast with the creature hitting me. Using my mace and shield, I finish it off with a few swings while blocking its attacks. Stepping over the corpse of the mutated creature, I kneel next to the survivor and cast my gift over him. Soon, his eyelids flutter open as the heal takes effect.

"Can you stand," I ask him.

"I…I think so," he replies.

Slowly the survivor is able to stand on shaky hooves. Before he collapses, I move alongside him to support him. Draping an arm over my shoulders, I begin leading him back to where the other survivors are at.

Slowly I lower the survivor onto blankets laid out on the floor of the structure, helping him to get comfortable next to the other survivors. Standing, I make ready to head back out to find more survivors. On my way out, Proenitus stops me.

"I have a note here for you Vivian," Proenitus calls to me.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It is from Firmanvaur, one of your shaman trainers," he explains. "You can find him inside."

Taking the note, I turn and go back inside. Looking around, I find Firmanvaur off to the side quietly praying to the elements.

Quietly I approach him. "Firmanvaur?"

"Ahh, my child you have arrived. The winds told me you be coming," he speaks quietly.

"You wished to see me," I ask.

"The spirits have sent me here to train those that seek to follow the path of the shaman. The call of the elements is strong within you Vivian."

"I can feel their calling and wish to learn more," I say as I kneel before him.

"As you progress, I will teach you more. Come see when you are ready."

Standing, I bow and take my leave of Firmanvaur. Moving about the structure, I am flagged down by the people working in and around the building. They ask me to do various tasks; collect this, kill that, go here, and go there. My connection to the elements strengthens with each passing day. I also learn more about myself as each task is completed. The voice of the elements guide me in using their granted strength to strike down my foes in a more primal, direct approach.

"I have taught you all that I know young," Firmanvaur states. "It is now time for you to move on from this place. Master Tuluun in Azure Watch and Farseer Nobundo in the Exodar will continue your teachings."

"I thank you for your teaching and guidance," I say while bowing before Firmanvaur.

Taking my leave, I begin my trek towards Azure Watch and the Exodar. Upon reaching Azure Watch, I seek out Master Tuluun.

"Master Tuluun," I begin, bowing before the Broken, "Firmanvaur sent me to seek your wisdom and council to further my training."

"As always, Firmanvaur has done a wonderful job training the young that choose to follow the path of the shaman," says Tuluun. "At this time, there is nothing more I can teach you."

"My training is finished then?"

"No my child, far from it. I will teach you more in the ways of the shaman but not until you have expanded your mind and knowledge through experience," explains Tuluun. "Now go and explore, grow."

Moving throughout Azure Watch, I learn of various tasks from the residents requiring assistance. I also stop at the inn to inquire if any accommodations are available. Upon securing a place to stay, I stow the few belongings I have and continue my tour of the village. Coming upon the mining trainer, I stop and watch his actions.

"May I inquire what you are doing here," I ask.

"I am preparing this ore and stone for use by blacksmiths, engineers, and jewelcrafters in their wares," he explains.

"Where do you get this ore from?"

"It is a gift from the earth."

"From the earth…"

Pondering his answer, I watch as he pours the molten metal into molds, forming bars to be used later. Fascinated, I watch for a while as he melts more ore, controlling the temperature and removing impurities.

"Care to try?"

Broken from my revelry, I look up, "What?"

"Would you like to learn how, I can teach you," he says.

"Yes, I would."

Taking his time, he shows me how to take the copper he has collected and turn it into bars. At first, my attempts are clumsy and the results are poor. Showing a lot of patience, the miner gently corrects me and soon I am able to create nearly pure bars of copper.

"Excellent work, I thank you," the miner says. "Without your help, it would have taken me a couple more days to finish."

"You are welcome and I thank you for the knowledge. I can help you when you have more to smelt."

"I can teach you how to go out and find the ore on your own."

"Really?"

"Yes," he answers.

Sitting down, he proceeds to tell me how to find veins of ore. Reaching into a satchel next to him, he pulls out a handful of gems in varying colors. He then explains how that while mining, it is possible to find these sparkling beauties. It is rare to find them he states, but that one should always show caution when working a vein so as to not damage the gems found there.

Thanking him again, I take my leave to head out of town to look for more ore and to complete the tasks that people have asked me to complete for them. Reviewing the list of tasks, I equip my mace and shield and cautiously proceed into the wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

This is my first attempt at a fan-fic story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

A week passes. Master Tuluun has taught me how to heal myself and other by calling upon the spirits of water. He also taught me how to harness lightning to provide a protective shield about myself.

"You are now at a cross roads in your training Vivian," Master Tuluun begins. "It is time to embrace a direction in your training."

"Yes Master Tuluun. What is it that I must decide?"

Tuluun ponders for a moment before answering. "Before you decide, I want to spend time meditating and communing with the spirits. Tomorrow you will travel to the Exodar to seek Farseer Nobundo's council."

"I will."

"Before you leave in the morning, I want you to stop and see me. I have a letter I want you to deliver to Farseer Nobundo."

"Yes Master."

Bowing and taking my leave, I move off to begin my meditation. Making my way to the base of the waterfall cascading from underneath Azure Watch, I settle down on the rocks and relax. Finding it hard to relax and feel the elements, I strip my leather armor off and settle back down in my cloth pants and shirt. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and let the feel of the elements wash over me. I can feel the mist from the waterfall cling to my skin. The wind blows its breath across my skin sending chills through my body. Lying back, the warmth of the earth warms and supports me.

The chill of the wind continues to chill me, causing my nipples to harden till they begin to hurt. I reach up to gently rub them in hopes of warming and softening them up. My initial touch causes me to gasp as small, electric jolts race through my body. Biting my bottom lip, I move my hands underneath my shirt, rubbing and pinching my nipples directly. Moans start to drift from my open mouth. My breathing deepens and starts to get ragged.

I continue to play with my breasts as I feel a tingle begin to build down between my legs. The more I play, the stronger this feeling gets. Soon my hips start to make small thrusting and rocking motions. I slide one hand across my stomach, slipping it inside the waist of my pants. Reaching further, my fingers come into contact with the hardness of my clit. Grazing that sensitive little bud with my fingertips, my back arches and I let loose a small cry as I feel my insides clench up. I continue rubbing my clit, adding more pressure. Hips rocking, I moan and pant as I bring myself to a quick climax.

Collapsing on my back with my hands still on my nipple and clit, I lay there gasping for breath. Not feeling satisfied, I quickly shed my clothes and lay back down on the rock fully nude. My hand dives back down between my legs and starts to rub my clit again. My fingers slip farther down and find the wetness dripping from my pussy. Smearing my fingers around in the moisture, I bring my fingers up to my lips and lick them clean of my juices. Wanting more, I push my fingers deep into my cunt. My hips rock up to meet my fingers as they stroke my insides. Arching my back, I feel a fresh flood of cum wash over my fingers as I orgasm. Quickly slipping my fingers out, I suck on my fingers, moaning as I taste myself.

Looking down, I see my tail thrashing back and forth. Smiling with a wicked thought, I curl my tail up between my legs. I rub and pinch my nipples as I use my tail to rub my clit. Needing to be filled, I move my tail toward the entrance to my pussy. I gasp as my tail enters and pushes deep into me. I draw it out with a loud moan as it rubs along my g-spot. Thrusting it back in, I start to stroke my tail deep into my pussy as I build to a massive orgasm. I move my right hand down to my clit to enhance my ecstasy. I can feel the tip of my tail tickle the entrance to my womb, driving myself closer.

I begin to tremble as I begin orgasm. Suddenly my tail goes limp as I near the peak. I whimper as I am unable to gain control of my tail to finish myself off. Quickly I begin rubbing my clit as I pinch and pull on my nipple in hopes of pushing myself over the edge. I cry out in frustration as the feeling begins to recede, leaving me feeling empty. Rolling onto my side, I curl up in the fetal position as tears roll down my cheeks from being so close. Soon, sleep embraces me as dreams invade my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

This is my first attempt at a fan-fic story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

The warmth of the sun on my body wakes me in the morning. Realizing I had fallen asleep completely nude, I quickly dress in my armor. Remembering my task of meditation I had begun the night before, I kneel, tucking my hooves underneath me and focusing on the elements surrounding me.

The elements show visions of myself. I see myself in battle. I can see others around me, whom I assume are friends I have yet to meet, lock in combat. My totems surround me as I meet my enemies face to face while carrying a pair of small axes. Beside me fights a red-headed paladin. She grips a large sword, swinging it effortlessly. I see myself smiling as I look upon her. She looks over shoulder at me, returning my smile. My heart clutches and flutters at the sight of that smile.

In my vision my smile turns to cries of anguish as a large orc warrior steps in front of the paladin and thrusts his sword through her mid-section. Screaming in anguish, my vision self launches herself at the orc, summoning ethereal wolves by her side and unleashing the very elements upon her foe. In a blink the orc lies dead at her hooves. Turning to the paladin's body, I see myself kneeling and cradling the redhead to myself as I begin to cry uncontrollably. My vision shows myself throwing my head back and screaming in pain as life leaves the paladin.

Soon the pain subsides only to be replaced by rage of an unknown fury. Gently laying the paladin to the ground, I see myself pick up my axes and throw myself back into the fray of battle. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump and clutch at my chest. Holding myself and breathing deeply, I attempt to gain control of myself as I look up to find Master Tuluun beside me.

"Are you alright child," he asks.

"I am not sure Master. I saw something in my vision that has disturbed me greatly," I answer. "I saw.."

Tuluun holds his hand up interrupting me. "I want you to discuss your vision with Farseer Nobundo, not me. He can help you interpret it better than I. While you travel to the Exodar, take time to understand what your vision has shown you. Now be on your way. It will take you most of the day to reach the Exodar. Also, I want you to take this letter with you and give it to Farseer Nobundo."

Standing up, I bow before Tuluun. "Thank you Master for all you have taught me." Taking the letter, I place it in the pouch on my belt. Slinging my shield onto my back and hooking my mace to my belt opposite of my pouch, I hop down off of the rocks and begin walking towards the Exodar. The whole time while walking, I turn over every detail of my vision trying to interpret what it means.

The day begins to descend on towards dusk and evening as I arrive at the Exodar. I am reminded that the Exodar is the ship that the Draenei had made their escape from Draenor in. Remembering the ship to be much larger, I look around expecting to see more pieces of wreckage scattered around. Not seeing any lying around, I make my way towards the opening in the side of the structure. Entering and descending down the ramp, I reach the bottom and am momentarily stunned by the sight before me. The ship must have impacted hard enough to bury most of the ship below ground. Shaking my head, I located a guard to inquire on the whereabouts of Farseer Nobundo. The guard directs me towards the far corner of the Crystal Hall. Making my there, I ascend the ramp as instructing and find a Broken sitting quietly in meditation. Not wishing to disturb him, I turn to leave.

"It is ok young one, I have been expecting you."

"Farseer Nobundo?"

Without opening his eyes, Nobundo nods his head.

Standing before him, I bow respectfully towards him. "Farseer Nobundo, I am…."

"Vivian. The earth has told me much about you. I also understand you have a letter from Tuluun for me."

"Yes Farseer, right here," I answer as I reach into my pouch to retrieve the letter.

"Thank you Vivian. Now it is time to rest. I will speak with you in the morning," Nobundo says.

"Thank you Farseer Nobundo," I say as a bow towards him before taking my leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

This is my first attempt at a fan-fic story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 4**

I make my way to where the inn is located at near the main entrance. After a quiet meal, I settle into a pod-like bed to sleep. After some time, my dreams turn towards that of my vision from earlier in the day. The beauty of the red-headed paladin captives me dream self and we share a smile of love and companionship. Blood then starts to spill from the paladin's mouth as the sword is driven through her belly. I begin screaming in my dream only to be shaken awake before anymore can happen. I look around where I am sitting up on my bed. The innkeeper is beside me with his hands on my shoulders, gently shaking me.

"Are you alright," he asks once he sees that I am awake.

I look around wide-eyed trying to figure out where I am. Upon realizing that I am still in the inn in the Exodar, I take a deep breath calming myself. Seeing other patrons of the inn now awake staring at me, I lower my head.

"I am sorry if I have upset anyone. It was just a bad dream. I will be alright now."

I lay back down, curling up on my side and facing the wall away from the others around. I hear the patrons settle back down into their beds and soon everything is quiet as everyone falls back to sleep. I continue to lay there staring at the wall unable to go back to sleep. Quietly I get up and gather my belonging before leaving the inn. Looking at my surroundings, everything is quiet. Almost. I can hear the hum of energy flowing through the walls of the Exodar.

Deciding some exploration could help to take my mind off of my dream and thoughts of the paladin, I set off at a leisurely pace. Finding the bank, I buy myself a safe box and deposit some of the extra items I have collected. Locating the auction house, I look over some of the items for sale. Not finding anything to my liking, I decide to try and sell some of the gems I found while mining. Finishing my business there, I head back out and continue to explore.

After some time, I come across a couple forges towards the back of the Trader's Tier. Remembering that I have some ore that needs to be prepared, I set my pack down and unload the ore from it, piling it next to the forge. I begin loading ore into the smelting pot as I learned from the trainer in Azure Watch.

Time passes. A sheen of sweat develops on my body and I can feel the leather of my chest armor starting to rub. Taking a moment, I strip my chest armor off till I am only in a halter top. Turning back to the forge, I start pouring the molten copper into molds alongside. Again I load up the smelting pot.

For the next few hours, I continue to work, losing myself in my task. As the bars cool, I stack them on the floor next to my pack and pour more molten copper into the molds. Being so absorbed monitoring everything, I don't see the mining trainer approach until he starts speaking, startling me.

"If I had more assistants like you, business would be good," the trainer says.

Looking at myself, I start to blush as I realize my state of dress and quickly reach for my shirt. "I am sorry, I didn't realize anyone was watching me," I say quietly.

"I understand how warm it can get while smelting and have had many assistants strip down. I am impressed with the amount of work you have completed. How long have you been here," he asks.

"Only a couple hours."

"Impressive."

Quickly, I load my cooled bars into my pack wishing to be elsewhere right now. Putting my pack over my shoulder, I begin to head towards the auction house when I am stopped by a hand on shoulder.

"If you are ever looking for work, come see me. I can always use some good help," the trainer says warmly.

"Thank you, I will remember that," I reply.

"Oh and by the way, you are quite lovely," he says with a wink.

My blush returns quickly to my cheeks. I turn again and make my way to the auctioneers and put my finished bars up for sale. Finishing my sales, I strode out of the auction house and look around. Realizing that the morning is getting late, I head towards where Farseer Nobundo is waiting for me at.

Returning to the platform where Nobundo resides, I stop at the top of the ramp to await my turn as he finishes talking to another shaman. The male draenei rises and bows towards Farseer Nobundo before turning to leave. I notice the male leering at me as I step to the side to allow him to pass. I return his gaze with a glare. As he moves alongside me, I look past the draenei and ready myself to speak with Nobundo. Suddenly I feel a hand grip my ass. A look of shock and surprise crosses my face as I rise up on the tips of my hooves. Before I can turn and face the male, Farseer Nobundo speaks up.

"Vivian," he says quietly but with an authority that can't be missed.

Staring over my shoulder at the male shaman at he strides down the ramp, I make my way till I am standing before Nobundo. Bowing in greeting and respect towards Nobundo, he bids me to kneel. Settling myself down with my hooves under me, I bow my head, staring at the floor waiting for him to say something.

"Don't let the men get to you. That one in particular thinks he is the Light's gift to women," Nobundo says with a chuckle.

Silently I swear to myself that the next time I see that shaman, I will make sure to give him a gift of my own.

"Besides you are beautiful and you will find that people enjoy touching items of great beauty."

I bow my head farther down as I can feel a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Now let us begin and move you down the path of your choosing. All shaman before they choose their path must meditate and let the elements guide them on their way," Nobundo explains. "Have you done this?"

"Yes Farseer."

"Did you see anything while you were meditating?"

I hesitate to answer as I recall the events in my vision. "Y-Yes."

"What did you see?"

"I saw myself in battle. Totems surrounded me, shooting fire and healing me while giving me strength and speed. I am carrying two axes that I use to attack my enemies with. Beside me are two spirit wolves fighting with me."

"Ahh, the spirits have shown you what it is to be an enhancement shaman. As an enhancement shaman, you will stand before your enemies and not back away. You will use the elements to deliver quick, hard blows. Fighting this way will give you moments of clarity where you will be able to perform spells that normally take time and wouldn't normally be able to be done in the midst of battle. Does this appeal to you," he asks me.

"Yes sir, it does. I don't wish to hiding in the back lines. I want to stand before my enemies so they can know who they are fighting."

"Very good child. I will teach you the knowledge you seek. The air and earth will guide you, but don't ignore fire and water. To be a shaman, regardless of the chosen path, one must find balance amongst all the elements," states Nobundo.

"I will. I won't forget sir."

As I continue to kneel, Nobundo begins to chant in an ancient Draenic dialect. I close my eyes as I listen to his chant, absorbing the knowledge he is passing on to me. Soon the chanting stops and I look up to see Nobundo smiling at me. He turns and beckons me to follow him. Stopping before a crate, Nobundo opens it to reveal pairs of maces, axes, and fist weapons.

"Now that you have chosen your path, it is time for you to equip yourself appropriately," he says. "Choose yourself some new weapons."

Taking off my old mace and shield and laying them to the side. I approach the crate and look over the weapons before me. Slowly I run my fingertips across the grips of them. Suddenly my hand stops and grips the handle of an axe. Lifting it up, I realize that is looks nearly identical to the axes in my vision. Reaching down, I grab its twin and hold them both before me. The weight of them, the design, and the feel in my hands, everything about them feels rights. While still looking at them, I turn away from the crate and step forward. Looking up, Nobundo is before me and smiles as he nods in my direction.

As I gaze over my new weapons, my vision of the paladin comes rushing back to me. The grip I have on the axe handles tighten till my knuckles turn white. I let a whimper out and bring my hand up to my chest as the part of the vision where the red-head is impaled is replayed in my mind. My knees buckle and I collapse to the ground with a cry of anguish as my vision self realizes that the paladin is dead.

Suddenly I am grasped by my shoulders and shaken. Blinking and looking up, Farseer Nobundo is standing above me, looking down at me. He kneels before me as he realizes that I have come out of my trance.

"Vivian, are you alright? What did you see," he asks.

"These axes are nearly identical to those in my vision," I say as I hold the pair of axes up before me, "and they brought back the vision."

"Is there more to your vision that you haven't told yet?"

"Yes there is."

"Go on."

"In my vision there is a red-headed paladin that I am fighting alongside with. She smiles at me at one point and I smile back to her. I smiles have a sense of caring and loving shared between them. At that point, an orc steps before her and stabs his sword through her. I see myself launching myself at that orc with a cry of rage and hurt. The orc barely hits the ground dead as I turn to cradle the paladin. I begin to cry and scream in agony as I hold her lifeless body against mine," I tell. I look up to Nobundo with tears brimming in my eyes, "What does it mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Sorry for taking so long to update, had a bit of a writer's block. Had a hard time putting to words what I saw in my mind happening. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 5**

Weeks have passed by since the day I began to follow the path of enhancement. I have continued to gain knowledge and experience all the while returning to the Exodar to learn from Farseer Nobundo.

I have now traveled beyond the islands the Draenei now call home and have come to the ancient lands of the Night Elves. It was in Darnassus that I began to see and meet members of the others races belonging to the Alliance, humans included. Each time I see a red-headed human female, my heart quickens thinking this could be her. But, alas, I am disappointed each time. I begin to wonder if I will ever know what my vision is trying to tell me.

Today finds me traveling along the main road through Ashenvale, heading towards Astranaar. This day is like many that have come before during my travels, my thoughts eventually shift from my surroundings and turn inward towards my own thoughts.

My thoughts are interrupted as the sound of my hooves striking the ground alters. Blinking a few times, I find myself on the bridge into Astranaar. Shifting the pack on my shoulder, I make my way to the inn to settle in. Tomorrow, I will look for work around town, but for today I will relax and tinker for a bit.

Before leaving the Exodar on a recent trip back, I came across a gentleman that taught me to be an engineer. Combat and mining helps to wear the body, but engineering is an exercise of the mind. Alas, I am only able to tinker when I am staying in a village. And this is the only time I can fully rest. When I don't do some engineering, my mind wanders while I rest and it always seem to wander to my vision. The death of the red-headed paladin still haunts my dreams.

Each time I return home to the Exodar for various training or selling my wares, I visit with Farseer Nobundo. I continue to ask what the meaning of my dream is and who she represents, but each time he tells me to be patient and all will reveal itself in time.

After getting a room from the innkeeper, I head up to it to drop off my packs and to change out of my leathers and into something more comfortable before heading back down for dinner. After a meal of fruit, bread and juice, I settle at a table a corner of the inn and pull out my engineering tools and supplies. Having just learned to make some scopes, I set about to making more of them to perfect my technique. As time passes, I get more absorbed into my work and notice less of my surroundings.

"This is such beautiful work," a voice next to me says.

Startled, I look up to identify the source of the voice. Standing next to me is the lithe body of a female Night Elf. In her hands is one of the scopes I had already completed.

"Th-thank you," I stammer.

"Oh, I am sorry for startling you," she says.

"It is alright," I reply. "I tend to lose track of everything around me when I am working." Looking around, I notice that it is quite dark out and no one else is around but me and the Night Elf. "By the way, how late is it?"

"It is now early morning. You have been sitting here for several hours now," she answers.

Stretching as I stand, I can feel my neck and back pop back into place after sitting bent over for so long. "I guess I should get some sleep before the sun rises," I smirk as I begin to gather my stuff up. As I turn to head towards the stairs, the Night Elf lays a hand on my shoulder. Stopping, I turn slightly to look at her and see what she wants.

"Don't forget this one," she says reaching out to hand me the scope in her hand.

"You can keep it, I don't have a use for it and would just have sold it anyway," I answer.

"I couldn't, besides druids don't have much use for these things anyway," she tells me.

"I insist. You can always use it to look off in the distance."

"Alright, I will. Sleep well."

"You too," I reply as I start to make my way up the stairs towards my room.

Once in my room, I begin undressing in preparation for bed. As I stand in front of the dresser mirror brushing my hair, my thoughts reflect on the Night Elf that I just met. I glance at my shoulder where her hand had laid at and I smile some as I can still feel the heat from her touch. As I cross the room to the bed and settle under the covers, I picture the Night Elf in my mind and think how beautiful she is.

As sleep takes hold of me, images begin to form in my mind. At first I am confused as what I am seeing is not my normal dream. There is no red-headed paladin. No battle. No orc. Instead I see the Night Elf walking towards where I am laying on the bed. Except she is walking towards me fully nude. I see that I am just as naked as her while lying on the bed. I can see the lust in her eyes and the devilish grin she has as she takes in my naked form. I see my hand lightly ghost its way down my body as I smile back at here.

She reaches the bed and starts crawling across it till she is hovering over me. Her mouth parts open slightly as she lowers it to my own. As our lips make contact, she lightly caresses and cups one of my breasts drawing a moan from me. She deepens the kiss as her fingers find my hard nipples. She rubs her thumb in a circular motion over my nipple. I reach up to tangle my fingers in her hair as I arch my back pressing my breast against her hand. I slip my tongue between her parted lips, flicking the tip against her tongue.

Slowly she breaks the kiss and begins kissing and nibbling down my neck. Meanwhile, her hand begins its own travels downward. Sliding across my stomach, her hand lightly passes over my hip and down my by thigh. Reaching my knee, her fingertip grazes my knee and starts gliding up the inside of my leg. I groan as her hand nears my hairless mound. She stops everything she is doing and looks me in the eyes. I bite my bottom lip and whimper as I can feel her fingers just a breath away from touching my pussy. Brushing her fingers across my pussy lips with the barest sensation of touch, leaves me gasping and wanting for more. Grinning, she resumes nibbling at my neck as she caresses my nether region.

The Night Elf gently presses against my sex till it parts open, allowing access to a single finger. My hips rock forward, encouraging her to explore deeper. She brings her fingertip to where my clit is at and gently starts rubbing to coax it out of hiding. My clit soon hardens and begins throbbing from her ministrations. Letting her finger slide down my pussy, the Night Elf lightly teases my opening with her finger. I respond with a moan and spread my legs wider. Encouraged, the Night Elf slides her finger in and presses against my g-spot as it moves deeper. Gasping, my hips start to rock against her hand. The Night Elf has her hand positioned so as I rock, the heel of her hand rubs my clit.

The night elf moves her mouth up to my ear and begins whispering to me. I can't understand what she is saying but it encourages me. My hips rock faster as the Night Elf slips a second finger into me. My eyes are half closed and my bottom lip is caught between my teeth. Moans come from me in a steady rhythm. One hand is tangled in her hair while the other grips the blanket beneath me. I can feel my climax growing near. I then hear her say three words that I can understand clearly.

"Cum for me," she says.

Just then I bolt upright and find myself back in my room at the inn. There is no one else there. As I look around the room, my mind drifts back to the dream I was having.

"But it felt so real," I whisper to myself.

As I ponder this, my hand drifts down between my legs and to my pussy. As my fingers reach their destination, my body shudders from the contact. I bring my fingers up and examine them. They glisten in the moonlight coming in the window with moisture from my pussy.

As I lay back down, my hand returns to my pussy and begins to rub. I replay the images from my dream as I continue to play with my vagina. I moan deeply as my fingers find my clit. I use my finger to strum my clit faster and faster.

I raise my knees up and spread them wide. This position allows me to reach farther down, sliding a finger into my soaked cunt. I stroke my finger in and out, mimicking the same way the Night Elf in my dream was fingering me. With the heel of my hand pressed against my clit, a second finger joins the first. Soon my hips are rolling against my hand and I press harder with my hand. Gripping the blankets beneath me, I am gasping and moaning as I near my climax. With a shudder, I let loose a long, drawn-out moan as my pussy clenches my fingers tight.

I shudder as the final spasms of my orgasm racks my body. Collapsing against the bed, I lay there panting trying to catch my breath and figure out what just happened. I roll to the side of the bed and slowly sit up, swinging my legs off. Slowly I stand up on wobbly legs and make way to the dresser where a pitcher of water sits. Shakily, I pour myself a cup of water and slowly drink it. Seeing my reflection in the mirror, I question why I am thinking of the Night Elf in such a way.

Am I attracted to her?

What if I meet her again?

With such questions running through my mind, I climb back into bed and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. The people that read and enjoy my story are the reason I continue to post. If it wasn't for you, I would just keep this gem to myself. Here is the latest happenings. Had a little trouble writing out part of the story so I hope the feelings and emotions Viv is experiencing is portrayed well. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 6**

Waking up the next morning, I beginning donning my leather armor and loading my pack with necessities for a day spent in the wilds doing jobs for the area residents. Village residents have come to rely on adventurers like myself to go into the wilds to gather the items they need for daily life. Sure some tasks are quite mundane and tedious, but I don't mind. These tasks give me a chance to hone my skills as a shaman and to gather the materials I need to work on my engineering designs.

As I descend the steps of the inn, I am reminded of the night before. My steps slow as I try to figure out what I am going to do if I were to see that Night Elf again. I step to the bottom of the stairs, slow and unsure, as I scan the tables for her. Not seeing her sitting at any of the tables, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and give a sigh.

Wait, was that a sigh that is thankful she isn't there or a sigh that is regretting she isn't there I wonder to myself. Still being watchful for the Night Elf, I head out of the inn and around town to see who needs help.

After about an hour's time, I complete a trip around town and have a list of items to gather and tasks to complete for the town. I check my bags to make sure I have supplies for the day and enough space to carry everything back. Satisfied, I head out over the east bridge and turn to the north. A town official tasked me with checking on the local furbolg population and to remove any that had moved too close to town. I could see some of their huts located across the lake from Astranaar and decided to start their and save the gathering quests for last when I didn't have as much energy.

After about a half hour of finding my way through the trees, I am nearing the top of a hill. Just on the other side of the hill is a group of furbolg huts. Slowly I creep to the top. As I crest the hill and can see down below, I hear a loud commotion. I can hear growling and weapons clanging against each other. Gazing down the hill, I can see three furbolg fighting with a large panther. I start to relax some thinking that I will just let the furbolgs deal with the wild animal. Just then some markings on the panther catch my attention. Looking closer I can see that they are the markings of a druid panther.

I look up from the fight and notice the bodies of several other furbolg scattered around the group of huts. I can see lacerations and claw and teeth marks on the bodies lying around. Turning my attention back to the druid, I can sense that the druid is starting to falter and weaken. The damage the druid is doing to the furbolgs isn't going to be enough before they kill the druid.

Quickly I set off down the hill to intervene and to help the druid. Sensing the druid is near death, I quickly cast my Gift of the Naaru onto the druid. I then turn my attention to the closest furbolg. I hit it with a quick earth shock to slow it down and to draw it away from the druid. My axes quickly slice into the body of the furbolg, leaving it lying on the ground as the last of its life drains away.

Next I set after the stronger of the two remaining alive. Calling on the winds, I strike against the furbolg's body with the fury of a storm. As my axes connect, lighting arcs between and singes the fur of the furbolg causing it to yowl in pain. Succeeding in getting its attention, I take a step back and start dropping my totems around myself. Realizing that my gift has worn off of the druid, I make sure my healing totem is positioned where the pulses can reach the druid as well. Facing the furbolg, I swing my axes while mixing spells in to keep the furbolg off balance. The fubolg manages to land some blows to me but because it is off balance, they are ineffective and I just shrug them off. Meantime, my blows are effective and are quickly wearing it down. The furbolg takes another weak swing at me that I easily dodge. The momentum from the swing carries the furbolg past me and to the ground where it collapses. It makes a feeble attempt to get up but collapses once more and stops moving. Slowly I approach the body and give it a nudge. Satisfied that the furbolg is dead, I turn to where the druid and last furbolg is at.

The druid is standing over the body of the third furbolg panting heavily. With all the furbolgs dead and no more on their way, I can take time to concentrate and use a better spell to mend the druid's injuries. After a couple more spells, the druid's injuries nearly healed and the druid isn't breathing as heavily any more.

"Thank you," the druid says.

Hearing the druid's voice causes me to stop and stare. Something about that voice stirs an emotion and a memory in me.

The druid catches me staring. "Oh you are probably not used to hearing a cat speak." With that, the druid shifts from being a cat to that of a Night Elf.

It's her!

What do I do?

What do I say?

Should I tell her about my dream? I can't tell her that, I just met her.

While my mind sorts through what I should be doing, the Night Elf looks at me wondering what is wrong. She begins looking herself over, trying to find something wrong. Not finding anything, the Night Elf slowly walks up to me. She gently lays her hand on my shoulder and gives me a gentle shake. Broken from my trance, I blink a few times as I focus on the face of the Night Elf standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Huh? Yeah I am okay," I reply.

"You sure? You look like something is wrong."

What can I tell her?

I can't tell her the truth.

But I don't want to lie either.

Quick, change the subject.

As I stand there trying to figure out what to change the subject to, the Night Elf snaps her fingers near in front of my face. Breaking my trance for a second time, she stands there waiting for my answer.

"No, nothing is wrong," I answer quickly. "Are you okay? Your wounds were pretty bad."

"I am alright," she replies.

"You sure. I am not very good at healing. I know just enough to get by."

"You did a wonderful job. I am alive thanks to you and that is all that matters."

"Thank you," I say quietly as I turn to retrieve my totems.

As I finish putting my totems away, the Night Elf walks up beside me.

"Thanks again for your help," she says. "By the way, my name is Catalya. Cat for short."

"Vivian or just Viv," I answer back.

"Can I ask you a question?" asks Cat.

Instantly I freeze as my mind tries to figure out an answer as to why I was staring at her.

"Sure," I hesitantly answer.

"What brings you out to this area?" Cat asks.

"I was tasked by Raene Wolfrunner to come out here and assess the furbolg threat," I reply.

"That is interesting, so was I," she ponders. "I wonder just how big of a threat they really are. Well perhaps working together we can get a better picture of what is happening before reporting back to Raene."

"Alright," I agree. Meanwhile mind starts to quickly portray other images and situations showing us together in a way completely different than scouting furbolgs.

After a few hours of scouting the furbolgs and removing any that could be a potential danger, Cat and I are taking a break and relaxing on the shore of the lake surrounding Astranaar.

"A swim in the lake would be just the thing to clean off this sweat and grime," Cat says.

"Hmm," I say as I turn my head to look at Cat. As she comes into my field of vision, I can see that she is in the process of removing her chest piece. As she sets the piece of armor to the side, she is wearing a thin, white shirt underneath and the wetness from her sweating has rendered the shirt virtually transparent. I quickly turn my head away as I can feel a blush start to spread across my cheeks and am remind of the night before.

"I should get going," I say as I stand up and sling my pack onto my shoulders.

"Oh, where do you have to be in such a hurry?" Cat asks as she stops unlacing her pants to look towards me.

I turn back towards her some but continue to avert my eyes away from the sight of her wet shirt clinging to her body.

"I have some more tasks the people of Astranaar asked me to complete and I want to get as much done before nightfall."

"Then perhaps we should get going," Cat says.

"Huh?" I say as I turn to look at her. My eyes quickly travel over her body, taking in everything. Just before she laces her pants back up, I catch sight of her brown thong. Quickly I turn my head to look out across the lake as I feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"I also have a number of tasks from Astranaar as well and I am sure we have similar ones from them," she explains. "Besides, two people working together always goes faster than one person alone."

"Sure. Makes sense," I mumble.

"Hey you okay there?"

"Yeah I am okay. Why do you ask?" I question looking back in time to see her shrug back into her leather chest piece.

"You look a bit flush is all," Cats answers as she walks up to me while buckling her gear up.

As she reaches me, she lays the back of her hand on my cheek. Her skin feels cool on my hot cheeks. I close my eyes and begin to lean my face into her hand. Before I can put too much pressure against her hand, I snap out of my trance and open my eyes. Focusing on Cat's face, I see the barest smile start to curl the corners of her lips up.

Taking a step back, I stammer some as I say "I am fine. It is just from the heat and the excitement of battle is all. Shall we get going?"

"Alright then, if that is all that it is," says Cat as she leans over to pick up her pack and staff. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her give me a lopsided grin as she arranges her gear. "Let's get going."

We spend the rest of the day traveling through the woods gathering this, killing that. When the moment permits, I watch Cat and look over her body. Her tight leather armor shows each and every luscious curve on her body. My mind keeps going back to earlier when we were by the lake and Cat started to take her armor off. I see her continue to undress till she has nothing on. I watch as she gracefully dives into the water. When she surfaces, the water makes her body glisten and the coldness of the lake has hardened her nipples to hard little points. On her face is a mischievous grin as she beckons me to join her.

These thoughts soon have me blushing and looking for a chance to get away from her and collect my thoughts. Quickly I tell Cat that I see a good spot for ore and quickly dart off towards were I indicated. After a bit, I rejoin Cat where I left her patiently waiting for me. She never questions whether I found anything or not but I can see in her eyes that she knows something is up.

As dusk envelops the day, we walk back into Astranaar with our bags full of items for the residents. We decide to deliver the goods in the morning and head towards the inn. Once in the inn, we head up the stairs and to our separate rooms.

Closing the door behind me, I lean against it trying to collect myself.

How foolish could I be spending the day with her.

I wasn't prepared to run into her so soon.

And now I can't stop thinking about her.

I wander about my room, scolding myself for the day's actions while removing my armor. Between the memory of being at the lake and the thoughts of what could have happened, I had been distracted and more than once I had made a mistake that nearly got me injured. But Catalya had been there to prevent anything serious from happening.

Catalya.

Cat.

A name never fit a person more than her. Even when not shifted into cat form, Catalya still had a feline grace and a feral beauty about her. I smile as I remember the way she moved. So smooth. So gracefully. She was absolutely beautiful.

I shake my head to bring myself back and to try and stop my thinking of Cat. Looking around, I find myself standing in the middle of my room completely naked. While remembering the day, I had managed to completely remove all of my armor and undergarments.

Stepping in front of the full-length mirror on the wall, I twist and turn my body, examining it while I run my hands along it. I run each hand up my sides and around front to cup a breast in each. I hold and squeeze them as I think about how Catalya's would look naked and what they would feel like. I gently pinch my nipples some to make them stick out.

Just then my stomach growls to remind me that I haven't eaten much since this morning. Quickly I use the wash basin and wash cloth on the dresser to clean the sweat and grime of the day from my body. I pull out fresh undergarments to put on and a pair of simple pants and a simple shirt as well. Once dressed, I take another look in the mirror at myself. My stomach lets loose another series of grumbles to urge me on. I exit my room and head downstairs in search of food.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I scan the room looking for a place to sit. A waving hand catches my attention. It is Cat waving me over to her table. The sight of her causes my stomach to clench and my heart to beat faster. As I slowly make my way over, I can see she has changed out of her armor as well. In place of her leather gear, she is wearing a long, black dress that hugs her body and accentuates just the right areas. Openings in the dress don't reveal too much but just enough of her soft skin to be tantalizing.

"I figured you would be down shortly so I went ahead and got you some food as well," Cat says as I pull a chair out and sit down. "Thought you might be as famished as I am."

Looking across the table full of food and inhaling the various aromas, my stomach gives an approving growl.

"I guess I am," I reply.

Quickly I fill my plate with various items and begin to eat. After a few minutes of stuffing my mouth, I take a few moments to watch Catalya as she eats and to also get closer look at her. My eyes wander over every inch of her that I can see. The soft swell of her breasts left exposed by her dress. The way her hair was pulled to one side to cover one shoulder. I lick my lips as my eyes travel along the tender skin of her neck. My mouth starts to water at the thought of pressing my lips against her plump lips in a sensuous kiss. I continue looking upwards towards her eyes that are staring right back at me. Realizing that she caught me staring at her, I quickly avert my eyes downward towards my plate. I start to blush some as I see her give me a knowing smile.

"Quite a day we had today," Catalya says.

"Mmhmm," I mumble as I continue to stare at my plate of food and pick at it with my fork.

"Tomorrow should prove to be quite interesting as well," she says as I hear her slide her chair back. "Don't stay up too late tonight and get plenty of rest so we can get an early start in the morning."

"We?" I question as I look up at her.

Standing before me, Cat has here lean body fully stretched out with her arms stretched behind her. With her arms pulled back, the material of her dress is taunt across her chest. The dress is tight enough that I can see each nipple protruding from her breasts.

"Sleep well Viv," Cat says while placing her hand on mine. As she walks past me towards the stairs, she lightly trails her fingertips up my arm and shoulder. She continues sliding her fingers across my back and over my neck towards my other shoulder. As her fingers lose contact with my shoulder, a shiver runs through my body.

Having forgotten the food before me, I sit there for a few moments with my eyes closed relishing the feeling of her fingers on my arm. Letting out a deep breath, I get up and make my way upstairs. As I reach the door to my room, I hesitate with my hand on the handle. Looking down the hall, I stare at the door I had seen Catalya go in earlier. I pull my hand from the door handle and start to take a hesitant step towards that door.

What do I say?

What would I do?

I can't do this.

Quickly I turn and dash into my room, closing the door behind me. I grip the bedpost as I try to get my rapid breaths under control. Clenching a hand to my chest, I can feel my heart pound against my rib cage. Slowly I turn and lower myself onto the bed. As I lay down on my side, I curl my legs up to my chest.

What am I going to do?

As I lay there trying to figure out what to do, I slowly drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. The people that read and enjoy my story are the reason I continue to post. If it wasn't for you, I would just keep this gem to myself. The muses have been generous as of late and have provided the faithful with yet another chapter. This one gets a bit exciting. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 7**

Catalya's body is pressed against mine as we lay on the bed together. Cat lies on her side while I am on my back. Her top leg is draped over mine that is closest to her. Cat's top hand idly plays with my breasts and nipples while the other props her head up so she can watch me.

"Viv you are so beautiful and exotic," Cat whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes and look up into Cat's glowing eyes. "You are very lovely yourself dear," I reply.

"I have a confession to make," Cat says.

"What is that?"

"I have wanted you since the first time I saw you," Cat answers. "I haven't wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you."

"Then you can have me any time you want me. I am yours," I tell her.

Cat smiles at that and leans over, kissing me passionately. My fingers tangle themselves in her hair, pulling her lips harder against mine. Cat dances her fingers down my body till they come to my pussy. I spread my legs wide to give her access and to invite her deeper.

Gently Cat pries the lips of my pussy open with two fingers and uses a third to tease my clit. Cat releases my lips, letting them wrap around her finger as she runs the length of it over my clit. As her finger reaches the bottom of its stroke, she wiggles the tip of it against my opening, drawing forth more moisture. Stroking upward, Cat spreads my wetness along my slit, allowing her finger to slide easily.

As my pussy gets wetter and glistens from Cat spreading the moisture around, she begins to increase the pace of her strokes. As the speed increases, I hunch my hips upwards to meet her strokes. Rolling my hips forward allows her finger to slip into my pussy. A moan escapes from my panting mouth as Cat's finger delves deeper and deeper into me.

Cat breaks our kiss and moves down to my neck. Her mouth slowly travels up and down my neck kissing and nibbling along the way. Every little movement she does heightens my arousal, pushing me closer to an explosive climax.

Reaching the top of my neck, Cat spends some time sucking and nibbling on my ear lobe. Slowly she runs the tip of her tongue along the edge of my ear. I moan at this as I continue to tangle my hands in her hair.

"Mmm, does that feel good?" Cat whispers in my ear.

"Yes," I hiss as she catches my ear lobe between her teeth giving it a bit harder nip than before.

"Your pussy is getting tighter dear."

I groan in response while my back arches.

"You must be getting close."

"Mmhmm," I moan.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Cat asks.

"Make…make me…cum," I say breathlessly.

"I can't make you cum when you are dreaming," she whispers.

I sit upright in my bed with my hand clutched to my chest panting. I look around the room wide-eyed. Looking down at the bed beside me, it is empty. I look around the room trying to find Cat but I am alone.

Was it really a dream?

I reach down between my legs and find my pussy dripping wet.

Couldn't have been a dream, could it?

I look to the window in my room and see the first rays of morning start to shine through. Taking a few moments to think, I have made my decision on what to do about Catalya. Nodding to myself in agreement, I decide on a course of action and climb out of bed. Quickly I don my armor and prepare myself for the day ahead. Once I am dressed and ready, I head downstairs to wait for Cat.

I am sitting at a table, idly picking at my breakfast before me when Catalya comes strolling down the stairway.

"Someone is up early," she says as she approaches my table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," I reply.

"Since we are both up, shall we get an early start on today's tasks?"

"Ready when you are."

"Alright let's go," Cat says.

We make our way out of the inn and set about returning the gathered items and reports to the villagers. Once these are completed and we get another list of tasks to do, we turn towards the east and head out of town. As we come across the bridge leaving Astranaar, we check our maps and plan our route out for the day. Once decided, we take off down the road, Cat in her cheetah form and me in my ghost wolf form.

Morning passes by as we move from area to area gathering this, scouting that, killing as needed. Soon we are working together as if we have been doing it for years, not just hours. As the sun reaches its zenith, we decide it is time for a break and find a quiet spot next to a calm pool to rest and enjoy some lunch.

"Productive morning so far," Cat notes.

"Mmhmm," I agree.

Cat pulls out the list of tasks we have for us to do. "Looks like we are pretty much done for today. Just one stop to make on the way back."

"Okay," I mumble as pluck at the grass beside me.

"Everything alright, you seem a bit distracted," observes Catalya.

"Just been thinking is all," I answer.

"Anything good?" asks Cat.

"Might be."

"Anything I can help with?" Cat questions as she looks over at me.

"Well…," I start. "I don't know."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything. That is what friends are for," Cat says.

"Friends," I say slowly.

"Yeah, I consider you my friend," Cat says with a smile.

"And I can tell you anything?" I ask.

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Mmhmm," Cat replies.

I pick at the grass for a few more moments, mulling over Cat's words. I look up at Cat to see her smiling at me. Smiling back at her, I realize exactly what I want to say to her. Moving quickly, I reach over and place my hand on the back of Cat's neck and begin to gently pull her towards me. At the same time I am leaning forward towards her. As our faces near one another, I lock my lips onto hers in a hard, yet passionate, kiss. Cat's eyes widen momentarily in surprise but soon closes them as she leans into my lips returning the kiss.

Slowly our kiss comes to an end as our lips separate. As I pull back from and open my eyes, I see Cat smiling at me. I give her a shy smile back.

"That was an unexpected surprise," says Cat.

"Sorry about that," I say. "I wasn't sure what else to do."

"It is more than ok dear," Cat says as she reaches up to caress my cheek. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it."

With that, Catalya leans towards me and captures my lips with hers. As our kiss deepens, I can feel myself melt against her. As I relax, I feel Cat open her mouth slightly and caress my lips with her tongue. I moan slightly at the feel of this as my lips open a bit. Cat slips the tip of her tongue into my mouth. My tongue meets her and they begin to caress one another.

"Now, what has brought this about?" Cat asks as our lips separate.

"Can I tell you later, there is something else I want to do first?"

"Anything you want," answers Cat.

Again I press my lips to Cat's lips. As we continue kissing, I shift around so I am kneeling next to Cat. I reach up, placing my hands on her leather covered breasts. As I started to knead them, I can feel Cat press her chest forward against my hands. My hands move down to Cat's sides, finding the buckles of her gear and undoing them. As the chest piece comes loose, I slip my hands in to find her naked breasts. My thumbs locate Cat's nipples and rubs circles around and over them. Cat moans as her nipples harden under my thumb's actions.

Cat breaks the kiss to pull the chest piece up and over her head and tossing it to the side. She then reaches to remove my armor from my body. While she unbuckles my gear, I lean forward and take a hesitant lick of her nipple. I am encouraged when I hear her gasp from it. Bolden, I run my tongue over her nipple some more and suck at it as well.

While I switch back and forth between breasts, feasting on them, Cat has managed to remove my gear and leaving me topless like she is. Cat turns so she is kneeling and facing me as well. I move my hands from her breasts and reach for her belt and pants. Quickly I undo the belt and unlace her pants. Once open, I slide a hand inside till I reach her smooth pussy. I probe between her pussy lips till I am able to find her clit. Cat's body gives a quick jerk as my probing finger makes contact. I slip my finger past her clit to find her pussy already wet. I spread that wetness up towards her clit as I move my mouth up her chest and onto her neck.

I begin to nibble and suck at Cat's neck as she reaches for my pants and belt. Quickly opening my pants, she proceeds to push them down over my hips. I stop working at her neck and look her in the eyes. We look at each other and smile. Slowly I pull my hand from within her pants as we both stand up. Simultaneously we both shed the rest of our clothing and step into each other's waiting arms. We kiss hard and long as our hands roam the other's body.

After a bit, we settle back to our knees without breaking the kiss. Cat slides her hand up my leg to cover my sex and begins to lightly massage it. Likewise, my hand moves to rub her pussy but I slip a finger into Cat. Rolling her hips forward, my finger sinks deeper in Cat. My finger grazes the front of Cat's vagina causing her to shudder. Feeling her shake slightly, I curl my finger and apply more pressure to that spot and slowly rub. Cat's hips respond and start to gyrate as I continue my motion.

Cat begins her own exploration of my pussy. She finds my clit and begins to strum it. With each movement, my hips jerk forward. She then slides her finger across my clit and pushes her finger into my vagina. Once she reaches as far in as she can, her finger starts to retreat out of me and back across my hard clit. Cat begins a steady rhythm rubbing over my clit and fingering my pussy. Soon my hips move to move in time to her pace.

As we continue to work each other up with one hand, we hold each other for support with the other. Soon the air around us is filled with our gasps and moans and the heated smell of our sexes permeates all around us. Cat's loud moans next to my ear have me nearing climax. I can feel her pussy tighten around my invading finger as she nears hers as well. I increase my pace; wanting to make her cum before she makes me.

I can feel Cat turn her head till her mouth is next to my ear. "Cum for me," she whispers.

With that, my insides clench and my pussy grips her finger to hold it in place. A low wail escapes my mouth as my head tilts back. As my orgasm continues, Cat's pussy clamps hard on my find while her body gives a shudder and a loud, long moan escapes from her.

We continue to hold each other for several more minutes as we gasp for breath and settle our bodies down. Moans issue forth from both of us as we draw our fingers from one another. Holding each other close, we begin kissing one another with soft, sensuous kisses. Slowly we lower ourselves till we are stretched out in the soft grass still wrapped in each other's arms.

I pull back and reach up to gently caress Catalya's cheek. Cat turns her head slightly, pressing her cheek to the palm of my hand.

"I have dreamed about you for the past two nights," I start out. "And each time, you nearly bring me to orgasm. This morning when I woke up from it, I decided that I wanted you to make me cum for real."

"Well I have a confession to make," Cat says.

"That you have wanted me from the moment you saw me," I state.

Cat smiles, "Yes but that is not all. You may have been dreaming but I was influencing you."

"What do you mean?"

"Since that first night I met you, I slipped into your room and really was playing with you and whispering in your ear," she confesses.

Surprised, I pull back from her slightly. "That would explain why it all felt so real."

"Each time you woke up, I quickly disappeared so you didn't see me. Watching you that first night get yourself off, I wanted nothing more than to come do it for you," Cat explains. "But I didn't want to startle you so after you were done and asleep, I slipped out and went for a run in the woods."

"Did I say anything at all while you were playing with me?" I ask.

"You mumbled some things but I could never make them out," answers Cat.

"Well there is one thing I want to tell you that I told you in my dream."

"What is that?"

"Anytime you want me, you can have me. I am yours," I tell her.

Cat smiles at that and lightly kisses me.

We lay there for several hours, holding and caressing one another while getting lost in the other's eyes. Standing up, we walk hand-in-hand as we slip into the pool of water. We help one other to cleanse the dirt and sweat from our bodies. Once clean, we towel one another dry up on shore. Helping one another to put our gear back on, we are soon ready to make our way back to Astranaar. Once back to the inn, I pay the innkeeper for my room and move my belongings into Cat's room. The rest of the evening is spent exploring each other as well as getting to know the other more deeply. We curl up together with Cat holding me with my back against her chest and drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. The people that read and enjoy my story are the reason I continue to post. If it wasn't for you, I would just keep this gem to myself.

Am back for another installment. While working on this chapter, began to realize that I was trying to put too much into one chapter, so her is the first part. Hopefully I can have the rest of in a few days. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 8**

Time passes as it always does regardless of the wishes of people. Cat and I began to travel together, moving from place to place doing work for one person or another but always together. During the day we would be found out in the wild subduing one thing or another or gathering this or that. At night we could be found tangled together whether in an inn or beneath the stars, pushing each other to new heights of pleasure.

Typically we would do work that only required the two of us to complete but on occasion, we would find ourselves grouped with other adventurers to take on larger jobs. It is one of these jobs that find us traveling through Forsaken lands on our way to the Scarlet Monastery.

Scarlet Monastery is headquarters of a group of extremists known as the Scarlet Crusade. The Scarlet Crusade is waging a war against Sylvanus and her Undead and anyone else that they deem to not be "pure" in their minds. Our group has been tasked with entering the monastery and to make our way to the library where we are to gather any information of importance as well as to eliminate any opposition along the way.

Our group met up in the town of Southshore and from there we would travel northward to where the Scarlet Monastery resides at. Throughout the days that followed while we traveled, our group got to know one another some. Besides me and Cat, the group comprised of a mage, priest and a paladin.

The mage, a student of Jaina Proudmoore she tells us, is one Contessa Honeywell, but everyone calls her Honey for short cause of her honey blond hair. Knowledgable in all magic known to mages, Honey is especially adept at controlling fire.

Like Cat, the priest is a Night Elf as well. She is mysterious some in that all that she will say is that her name is Peches. As we travel, I notice a slight resemblance between Cat and Peches but attribute it to them both being Night Elves. Peches does seem to enjoy the company of the fifth member of the group, Ryan Nightwulff.

Ryan Nightwulff embodies everything that a paladin should be. Night, as he prefers to be called, is quick to help others in need and is willing to place himself in front of others to keep them from harm. His calm, carefree manner hides a readiness that is there at a moment's notice.

Having not seen many humans up close and for this long, I find myself watching Night and Honey. Neither one seems bothered in the least by being grouped members of other races. In fact they are quite comfortable.

Talk flows freely amongst everyone as miles pass beneath our feet. No one appear concerned about the upcoming task at hand though thoughts about it can be read in each other's eyes. At night, everyone compares stories and experiences in hopes of learning something from the other. As the fire dies down, we each get comfortable in our bedrolls. Cat and I have our bedrolls next to each other and share a blanket that we curl up together under. The other three have theirs spread out around the hot coals.

As we settle in, Cat leans close to whisper in my ear, "Poor Honey, I feel a bit sorry for her."

"What do you mean?" I whisper back as I roll on my back to look at Cat.

"She feels left out," Cat says.

"How can that be? She is included in everything, no one is ignoring her."

"That isn't what I mean," Cat elaborates. "You and I have each other and Night and Peches have themselves. Honey has no one."

"But Night and Peches are just companions cause we are grouped up for this job," I counter.

"This is true," Cat agrees. "They don't know it yet, but they are attracted to each other. If you watch, you can see little things here and there including how they position their bedrolls. They haven't realized it yet but I can tell there is an attraction there."

"How can you be sure?" I ask. "Them placing their bedrolls could just be coincidence."

"The scent coming from each of them can't be faked. It tells me everything even if they don't know it," she explains.

"Then what shall we do about Honey?"

"There isn't much more we can do unless you wish for her to join us," Cat mentions.

I ponder Cat's words for just a moment. "I don't think I could share you with anyone."

Cat smiles and leans towards me, kissing me lightly and passionately on the lips. Breaking the kiss, we settle into a deeper embrace and drift off to sleep. As sleep over takes me, my thought turn to how to include Honey and keep her from feeling lonely without including her completely.

Continuing our journey the next day, I begin to chat with Honey much more as does Cat. Cat and I bounce around from person to person talking with each as we traverse the pathways. As evening falls, the group goes through what has become a routine evening for everyone once we stop to set up camp.

Now that we have begun to enter areas of land controlled by Sylvanus, our evening fires are kept to a minimum and we also begin to take turns on watch throughout the night. Times that me and Honey replace one another for watch, I take some time to talk to her some more and keep her included. Cat has even commented that what we are doing is helping with Honey's loneliness.

Finally, after many days of travel, we come in sight of our destination. It is decided that we will backtrack a short distance to set up a base camp and to give ourselves time to rest before we go in. As Cat is the only one of us able to stealth around, she sets off to find out what she can about guard positions and shift sizes and when they change. Meanwhile, the rest of us set up camp in a small glade that is well hidden by thick undergrowth.

The rest of the day passes quietly and as evening darkens the already gloomy sky, Cat still has not returned and I begin to worry. I volunteer to take the first watch of the night since I know I won't be able to sleep until Cat is back and safe.

Hours pass and I let Night continue to sleep instead of waking him for his turn. As I sit there staring at the cooling coals in the fire pit, I feel something furry nuzzling my shoulder. Looking back over my shoulder, I am greeted by a pair of amber, feline eyes staring at me. Startled, I spin around and try to scramble backwards from the large cat. In the process of backing up, I end up lying on my back with the panther standing above me. As I lay there not moving, the large cat leans its head down and starts to nuzzle my cheek and neck.

"Why are you running from me?" the cat purrs.

"Cat?"

A quick shimmer and there is Catalya leaning over top of me. "Yes dear, it is just me."

Quickly my emotions overcome me and I launch myself up towards her, wrapping my arms around her. My momentum pushes Cat backwards and we tumble over to where I am now above her. I kiss her deeply, thankful she is back.

"Oh Cat you're back. Are you okay? Did anything happen? What took you so long?" I stammer out the questions.

"I am fine Viv. Nothing happened, I stayed this long to see as much as possible," Cat explains.

"I am glad to have you back," I reply. "Promise to never scare me again like that alright."

"I am sorry I startled you so much but I saw you sitting there and just had the urge to nuzzle up against you."

"I would have let you; you didn't have to sneak up on me like that," I say with a bit of a scolding tone. "Now you go rest and I will join you as soon as I wake Night up." I give her a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and moving over to wake Night. Once he is up and set, I crawl under the blankets with Cat, who is already asleep. Smiling, I curl up against her and drift off to sleep as well.

Morning comes and rouses the group awake. Over breakfast, Cat recounts what she had seen and learned while she prowled around the monastery. Having spent most of the previous day and half the night, Cat was able to familiarize the group with the layout of the grounds by sketching in the dirt. She then proceeded to relay guard positions on her sketch as well as quantity. By her accounts, the quantity of guards stationed is fewer over night versus during the day.

As we mull over the information, Night gets up and moves closer to Cat's drawing and looks at it closely. He moves around it, looking from different angles at it.

"We will come in from the north," Night says. "Fewer guards on this side cause of the hills. A large force would have difficulty moving through them but a small group should be able to pass unnoticed."

Everyone nods in agreement, it is a sound plan.

"But we are on the southeast side of the monastery," Honey points out after a bit. "How are we going to come in from the north?"

"Just before dusk, we will start to circle around and continue to the north side through the dark," Night explains. "Then after shift change, we will move in. There is the same number of guards stationed on that side during the day as there is at night. This will give us a plenty of time to complete our task. From what Cat says, there are not very many people coming and going from the library.

Now everyone get some rest and spend the rest of the day getting ready. We are going to travel light so we can move quickly so only bring what you need to complete the mission. Everything else we will leave here and recover it afterwards."

With that, we each move off with our own thoughts to occupy ourselves. Night and I both settle down to sharpen our weapons, him his sword and me my axes. Peches and Honey make sure they both have adequate potions available for their use. Cat sets to hiding the un-needed gear in the bushes so no one can stumble across it accidentally.

Once gear and packs are in readiness, we all try to relax and get as much rest as possible. No one is able to sleep with thoughts of the impending task ahead. Dinner is eaten quietly and without the usual conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. The people that read and enjoy my story are the reason I continue to post. If it wasn't for you, I would just keep this gem to myself.

As promised, here is the next chapter continuing on the Scarlet Monastery. This chapter was fun to write, especially the ending. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 9**

As the sun begins to set, we quietly make our way from camp and begin our trek around Scarlet Monastery to be able to approach from the north. Not a word is spoken as we move as quickly and quietly as possible towards our destination.

It takes us most of the night to reach a position overlooking the Scarlet Crusade and their home. We settle down to await daybreak and the changing of the guards. Time is passed rechecking our gear, making sure needed items are quickly accessible.

Dawn breaks and a fresh set of guards is seen heading out to relieve those awake over night. The guards exchange pleasantries and any happenings from the night. Soon the fresh guards take their positions while the others head inside to rest.

Quietly weapons are drawn as we make our way down the hill. Cat shifts into her feline form and vanishes. The four of us stop behind some brush and watch the nearest guard. Soon enough, the guard slumps over stunned and Cat appears behind him. We move forward into the compound. Cat vanishes again to stun the next guard while Night takes the lead and I bring up the rear, dispatching the stunned guard as I go past him.

We continue on in this fashion as we draw closer to the buildings and move inside. Only once did we come around a corner to a guard that had moved in after Cat had passed through. Night quickly subdued the guard and was dispatched quietly.

We enter a hall of sorts where each wing of the monastery branches off from. Inside the hall, guards are positioned to close for us to take down one at a time. Night steps forward and gains the attention of the guards in the hall. Honey and Peches spread out behind him while Cat and I take up positions alongside him. Holy energy radiates outwards from Night, commanding the attention of the guards. This leaves the rest of us to easily do what we do best. Honey unleashes fireball after fireball at the guards. Cat weaves her way amongst them, clawing and biting at everything before her. I swing my axes with precision, finding weak points in the armor and vital points on the body. All the while, Peches is able to negate any injuries we receive as she washes us in a healing light.

Having cleared a pathway into the library wing, we take a few moments to rest and recover our energy. Once rested, we begin to delve deeper into the library. We quickly make our way through a passageway, eliminating the guards stationed along its length. Reaching the end, Night cautiously leads us through an opening and into a courtyard. We can see several Scarlet Crusaders and hounds positioned in the courtyard as well as along the edges.

Four of us hide in the passageway we had passed through as Night edges his way around the corner. Once he gains the attention of a couple of the Crusaders standing there, Night ducks back around the corner and positions himself with the rest of the group. We quickly surround the Crusaders as they barrel around the corner after Night. We quickly down them and move on to the rest. With the way the courtyard is designed, it allows us to set up positions to lure small groups of people in.

As we finish clearing out the courtyard, we make our way into a smaller area. Inside are Houndmaster Loksey and three of his hounds. Remembering the details of our mission, he is someone of some importance that could have usable knowledge. After a quick strategy session and a short rest, we rush forward with Night leading the way.

"Release the hounds," Loksey shouts.

As Night gains the attention of Loksey, Honey, Cat, and I target a hound each and quickly incapacitate them. Seeing his hounds go down, Loksey becomes infuriated and attacks Night with even more fury. Night continues to taunt and question Loksey, trying to get information from him, but Loksey just keeps on attacking and not saying anything. Slipping behind Loksey, Cat and I start to attack him in hopes he will relent and give us the information we seek.

It becomes apparent that Loksey either knows nothing or won't reveal anything even after Honey begins pelting him with fireballs. Soon Loksey lies dead at our feet after not revealing anything. Night kneels and begins searching his body for something useful.

"Doesn't look like he has anything as far as information but he does have some nice gear hear that could benefit us," Night says looking up. "The enchantments on them are of a high quality."

Looking over the items Night holds up, Cat equips the staff he was carrying while I head to the fountain with a pair of gloves. Once the blood is washed from them, I slip them on and can feel the power of the enchantments course through my body, strengthening me.

Once everyone has recovered from the fight with Loksey, we exit the courtyard and head down into another passageway. We make our way through one passageway after another as we move deeper into the library. There are several rooms branching off of these passages and we take time to go through these rooms, looking for anything of importance we can take back with us.

Passing through a couple larger rooms, we find ourselves in the Library's Athenaeum. The room is filled from floor to ceiling with books and manuscripts. As we stand there trying to figure out where to begin looking at, Night has started to move on and has located our next target.

"Let's keep going," Night says. "We can come back and search through everything. Right now though, I can see Arcanist Doan and he is sure to have information."

Once we remove the guards standing outside Doan's room, we group and make ready to move into the room. When everyone signals their readiness, Night charges in with me and Cat following on his heels. Peches and Honey spread out to either side of the doorway.

Questions and taunts spew from Night as Cat, Honey and I do our best to persuade Doan to answer. Doan just spits out nonsense about not defiling mysteries as the fight rages and blows and spells are traded, furniture is knocked about and strewn around the room.

It can be seen that Doan is weakening and yet he still won't answer anything. Our group is beginning to tired as well but we press on and increase our efforts in hope of getting some answers. Suddenly a shimmering wall of magic envelopes Doan and prevents our weapons and spells from reaching him.

"Burn in righteous fire," Doan yells as he begins focusing a spell.

"MOVE," Night yells.

Cat and I dive for cover behind an overturned table. Night backs away and crouches down behind his shield while Peches crouches behind him. Honey casts a quick spell, encasing her in a block of ice. A wall of flame radiates outward from Doan's position, engulfing the room.

As everyone comes out of cover, we see that Doan has collapsed in the middle of the floor and is unmoving. Cautiously we move forward across the blackened floor. Miraculously, none of the parchment and books on the shelving along the wall was touched by flames. As we near Doan's body, we discover that he is dead.

After getting past the disappointment of losing any information Doan would have possessed, we sheath our weapons and turn to the task of digging through the piles of books, manuscripts and parchment lying about.

To cover more area quickly, we split into two groups. Honey, Night and Peches backtrack to the Athenaeum while Cat and I stay in Doan's room. Moving to the side of the room, I begin leafing through the papers there looking for any correspondences or personal letters from Doan.

I am surprised when I feel a nose press against the exposed skin of my lower back. The nose is replaced by some light licking from a rough tongue. Looking over my shoulder, I can see Cat nuzzling and licking at my skin.

"What are you doing?" I ask mischievously.

"You said you would let me do this anytime I wanted to," Cat says as before continuing.

Turning around, I reply "Yes I did but here and now?"

"Why not?" she says as her tongue flicks across my navel.

A slight moan escapes from me. The sound encourages Cat further and she lowers her head and starts pressing and rubbing her nose against my crotch.

"What if someone sees us?" I ask as I try to back away only to bump into the table behind me.

Cat continues to rub against my pussy. "So what if they do? I am hungry and want a snack."

"Please Cat, I promise as soon as we are alone you can have all you want," I plead.

"But we are alone," Cat says as she begins to purr.

I moan again as I feel the vibrations coming from Cat. My body begins to betray my mind and starts to react to Cat's pressure.

"If you are so worried, then you should hurry up and remove your leggings so I can eat before any comes," Cat says purring harder.

I try to resist for a bit longer but soon my hips begin moving of their own accord. Giving in, I quickly remove my armor leggings, kicking them off to the side. Before I can remove my underwear, Cat reaches up with one claw and quickly cuts through the crotch of my panties. Pushing her nose between my legs, she presses her nose to my clit as she begins to lap at my pussy lips.

I spread my legs farther apart to give her better access, allowing her tongue to slip between my lips and into my vagina. I lean back on to the table using my arms to support myself. Cat's purring starts up again and I can feel the vibrations where her nose is in contact with my clit and deep in my pussy where her tongue is sliding into. My hips begin to rock in time with the thrusts of her tongue. Suddenly I begin to pick up the sounds of plate and chain mail scraping across stone.

"Ooh…Cat…Night is….coming," I moan.

Either Cat doesn't hear me or she isn't caring whether or not Night catches us. The sound of Night's boots come closer and then I hear him call out, "Hey girls, you two okay in there?"

Cat stops licking, "You best answer him if you don't want him to catch us," she says and resumes lapping at my dripping pussy.

Trying to compose myself and suppress a moan, I try to answer Night. "Yeah, we are doing fine in here."

"You sure? Do you need any help?"

"NO! I mean, we are fine, just a lot to go through in here," I answer. I bite my bottom lip trying not to moan to loudly as Cat's tongue starts to work across my g-spot.

"Alright, don't take too long," Night says. "We want to heading out and away from here before the next guard change."

"Okay, we will be along soon."

Several seconds pass and I begin to wonder if Night will coming walking in and catch us. Meanwhile, Cat is licking deeper into me and purring even harder. Soon I hear Night's footfalls start to head away from us and back down the passageway. I let loose the breath I am holding and relax but Cat's tongue pulls me back and I can feel myself nearing orgasm. Shifting my weight to just one arm, I reach down to grab her fur as I start to grind my pussy against her.

Tilting my head back, I open my mouth in a silent scream as an orgasm grips my insides. My strength gives out and I collapse on to the table gasping and moaning. Cat continues to lick my pussy, cleaning up my juices and coaxing another climax out of me.

"Please, stop," I say as my clit becomes extra sensitive and her licking is almost painful.

Cat stops her licking and comes around to nuzzle my cheek. She starts to lick my cheek and moves over, letting her tongue pass over my lips. Responding on their own, my lips part open, allowing her tongue to slip inside. I gently suck on her tongue, tasting myself on it.

As Cat backs away from me, she shifts into her normal Night Elf form and smiles down at me. Leaning over, she kisses me lightly on the mouth while caressing my cheek. Breaking the kiss, she looks me in the eyes and says, "You best put your pants back on before anyone else decides to come back and check on us." With that, she slowly walks towards the doorway. I watch her swinging hips and she moves across the room. Stopping at the doorway, she turns slightly back to me.

"Don't forget to bring some information," she says. "We don't want anyone wondering what we were doing instead of doing what we were supposed to be doing."

Turning back around, Cat disappears out the door, leaving me lying on the table with my legs spread open and exposed for the world to see. Quickly recovering, I remove the shredded remains of my pantie and toss them behind a bookcase. Grabbing a handful of loose papers and a couple books that were laying open, I stuff them into my pack and dash off to catch up to the rest.

Once I catch up to the group, I notice Cat walking in the back of the group. Moving up next to her, I lean in close to her ear.

"You owe me some new underwear," I whisper to her.

Reaching behind me, Cat runs her hand lightly across my ass. Her movement produces a noticeable body shudder. Cat gives me a knowing and devilish smile as she notices I have nothing on under my leather leggings.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. The people that read and enjoy my story are the reason I continue to post. If it wasn't for you, I would just keep this gem to myself.

So they made it out and have recovered a bunch of information. What's next? Only time will tell, but first let's clean up our heroes.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank the people that find this interesting and adding it to their alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you all think so far.

**Chapter 10**

Having returned to our campsite and recovering our stashed gear, we start making our way back towards Southshore. Having spent the better part of the day scouting through the library and scanning the documents contained within, it isn't long before evening approaches and we stop to rest. While Peches, Night and Honey set up camp, Cat and I scout the area and scavenge some wood for a fire. When we get back with our arms laden with firewood, we let everyone know that there is a small, spring-filled pond nearby where we all might want to clean up at. Everyone takes a turn heading to the pond and looking refreshed when they return. Cat and I are the last to clean up and we head there together.

Once we reach the shoreline, we set our bathing supplies on the ground and help each other remove the other's armor. We tease and caress each other as our gear drops to the ground. Cat's hand lingers over my naked ass as she pushes my pants down over my hips.

"Not fair," I moan.

"How is that?" she asks with a husky voice.

"You can tease me much easier now that you shredded my underwear," I reply.

"Complaining?"

"No but you still owe me a new pair," I answer her. "Leather starts to chaff after a while with nothing underneath."

This gets a small laugh from Cat. I cross my arms underneath my breasts and give her a pouting look.

"Stop looking at me like that," Cat says. "I will get you some new ones. And I promise to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Later. First let's get cleaned up."

Cat holds her hand out to me. I take her hand in mine and together we head into the pond to clean the day's grime from ourselves.

Soon our bodies are scrubbed clean and the dirt is washed from our hair. We stand in water up to our shoulders, embracing one another. Our hands slowly move along the other's body, getting reacquainted with each other. Our lips meet in a sensual kiss as the tips of our tongues dance with one another. Slowly our lips separate and we stand there getting lost in each other's eyes.

"We should be heading back to camp," Cat says.

"So soon," I say small smile.

"I know, I would rather stay here with you but they will be wondering her soon."

"Alright, give me just a few moments first."

"Okay, don't be too long."

As Cat turns and climbs out of the water, I drift backwards towards the middle of the pond. I watch the water glisten as it tumbles over the curves of Cat's body. I smile as a plan begins to form in my mind. Before I put my plan into action though, I take a few moments to relax and let my mind connect with the elements around me. I settle deeper into the water and cast a spell on myself just before I slip completely under that allows me to absorb oxygen from the water. Sinking to the bottom, I let the energies of the elements flow through me, reconnecting and strengthening my bond with the elements.

After a period of time, I ascend to the water's surface. Slowly I break the surface until I am able to see across the water to the shoreline. There I see Cat dressed only in her underwear, bent over putting that last of our bathing supplies away. A smile creeps across my face as my plan returns to me and I slip back underwater. Still having the water breathing spell on me, I am able to move closer to the water's edge without having to surface at all. I can see Cat's wavering image through the water as she stands there brushing her hair out. Getting as close as I can to the shoreline without breaking the surface, I ready to launch myself out of the water. Just as Cat turns to look out over the water, I explode from the water and tackle her to the ground.

Catching Cat by surprise, I easily pin her on the ground. Straddling her and dripping water all over her, I smile down at her before kissing hard and long. She returns the kiss and as her lips part open, my tongue darts in her mouth to caress her tongue.

Shifting slightly so as to better support myself with one arm, my free hand begins to explore Cat's body. Finding her covered breasts, I massage them and tweak the nipple through the cloth. Cat begins to moan and squirm underneath me as my lips move from her mouth and down her neck. I nibble, lick and kiss my way along her neck and across her shoulder. I slide her bra strap from her shoulder, following its path with my lips as it slides across her skin.

As the strap come off Cat's shoulder, I shift direction and move down her chest. I lightly suck on the surface of her breast as I peel the bra down, exposing her hard nipple. Slowly I circle her nipple with my tongue. Cat pushes her chest forward, trying to contact her nipple with my tongue. I pull my tongue back and look up at Cat and smiles. She returns the look and smile with nothing but lust showing on her face. Quickly I wrap my lips around her nipple and begin to suck on it. As I begin to nibble with my teeth, I hear Cat groan and feel her arching her back.

Without releasing her nipple, I move to the side so I am no longer straddling Cat. Able to better support myself on my knees alone, it leaves both of my hands free to roam her body. I finish pulling the other half of her bra down so both breasts are uncovered. I lean across her body to start sucking on the other nipple. One hand moves to replace my mouth while the other one dances across her stomach.

My fingers slide over Cat's panties as they make their way down her thigh. Reversing directions, my fingertips travel along the inside of Cat's thigh. My touch lightens as they come in contact with her cloth covered pussy and pass over top. Her legs parts open some and a quiet moan is given by Cat. Smiling against her nipple, I let my fingers move back down her other thigh to repeat the motion.

As my fingers find her covered pussy again, I hear Cat gasp. I stop sliding my fingers across her thighs and pussy and instead, concentrate on caressing her pussy. I lightly run my fingers up and down her pussy, applying pressure occasionally in random spots. As I continue to rub, Cat spreads her legs farther apart allowing me to move in a more circular motion. I can feel her pussy lips open more inside her panties. I press my fingers against her panties, pushing the cloth into her some. I move my cloth covered fingers around inside her, making Cat moan and pant. Cat's panties become soaked with her on juices and soon my fingers glisten with her fluids.

I stop sucking on Cat's nipple as I pull my fingers from her pussy. I bring my wet fingers to my mouth and suck off all of Cat's juices from them. "Mmm, you taste wonderful," I say as I move between Cat's legs. "I think I shall have some more."

Reaching under her thighs, I hook my fingers into the waistband of Cat's panties and start to pull them down. Cat lifts her ass to make it easier to slide them off. As I slide her panties down her legs, Cat brings them together, lifting them till they are straight up in the air. After slipping her panties off, I catch her legs before she can put them down. Holding them together, I push them closer to her chest till her pussy lips are pointed up at me. Cat's pussy lips have swollen from her excitement and stick out some even though they are still pressed together with her legs. Leaning down, I make Cat moan some more by licking up the length of her pressed together pussy lips.

As I continue to lick, my hands slide down her legs towards her ass. Cat's legs start to spread back open as my hands move closer to cupping her ass cheeks. My tongue is able to delve deeper and deeper till I have full access from Cat's legs opening fully before me. I lap at her pussy, licking deeper into her cunt trying to get at more of her juices.

Cat begins moaning louder and I can feel her running her fingers through my hair. Encouraged, I move to licking her hard clit. My first lick elicits a gasp from Cat and each subsequent lick gets her hips rocking. Moaning and gasping, Cat continues to hump her pussy against my face as I strum her clit with my tongue. Slipping a finger into her, I lightly scratch at her g-spot. Cat's hands move to take hold of my horns as I feel her pussy start to tighten around my finger. Taking my queue, I switch to sucking hard on the hard nubbin.

The added suction instantly pushes Cat over the edge and she grips my horns tightly, pulling my face against her pussy and grinds her cunt hard. Cat's back arches as she moans loud enough that she nearly screams out in pleasure. I keep her going for a bit longer before I start to slow my ministrations on her genitals, eventually coming to a stop. As I slide my finger from her folds and pull my mouth off of her, I look up Cat's body to see her staring down at me. I can see the lust and want in her eyes and it makes me smile.

"You know you don't have to sneak up on me like that," Cat says.

"I know," I reply with a shrug. "But it was fun."

"That is was. Now it is my turn."

Cat shifts around and curls her legs up underneath herself. While still on my knees, I straighten up to face her. At the moment, Cat switches forms to her kitty shape and pounces on me. Knocking me onto my back, Cat stands over me staring into my eyes with her feline ones. I reach up to rub the side of her face and she nuzzles my hand as she starts to purr.

Looking back at me, she says "Now to get you back for sneaking up on me."

Already being naked, Cat starts to lick down my body, beginning with my neck. She takes time to lick and nibble on each nipple before continuing down. Instinctively I spread my legs as she reaches the top of my pussy. Making herself comfortable, Cat lays between my legs and starts licking the inside of my thighs. I reach down to stroke her fur as she moves closer to my pussy.

As her tongue contacts my pussy, I give a shuddering moan. Cat uses slow, lingering licks as her tongue slips along the length of my pussy. My back arches as my hands move to my breasts. I start to pinch and roll my nipples between my fingers as Cat's tongue digs deeper into my cunt. Soon Cat has me moaning and rolling my hips as I near orgasm.

Lifting her head up, Cat looks up at me, "Not yet dear. I am going to make you wait a bit longer," she says.

I let a whimper go as Cat moves to lies alongside me. She uses her nose to nudge my hand from my nipple and begins to lap at the hard nipple. I start to stroke the fur on Cat's head as her rough tongue sends shivers down my back. Cat then pushes my other hand away and covers my breast with her paw. She begins to flex her paw, massaging my breast.

I had started to settle down some when Cat changed positions but now she is building my excitement up again. Cat's steady rhythm pushes me right to the edge but holds me there, unable to topple over into the blissness of an orgasm.

"Please, Cat," I moan, "make me cum. Mmm. Please."

Cat just continues her actions on my breasts and nipples without saying a word. Unknown to me, Cat had positioned her tail so the tip of it hovers above my open pussy lips. She brings the tip down to lightly flick it between my lips and across my clit. Gasping, I look down my body with wide eyes to see Cat's tail twitching right above my vagina. I watch as it descends to rub up and down my pussy. Moaning, my head flops back onto the ground with a thud as I start to rock my hips.

Soon, the tip of Cat's tail is dripping wet with my fluids that are flowing freely from my pussy. Cat moves the tip of her tail to the opening of my vagina and begins to wiggle it into me. With a whimper and a gasp, I spread my legs as far apart as I can. I also reach down with one hand to spread my pussy open even more. I can feel her tail sliding in and out of me with the hairs of it tickling along my g-spot. Each time her tail enters me, it leaves me gasping. When it slides out, I groan.

I can feel Cat take her paw off of my breast but soon I feel a sharp point pressed to my nipple. I look down and see Cat pressing the tip of one claw to my nipple. She isn't pressing enough to break skin or injure me but the added sensation is pushing me ever closer to release.

The final act that pushes me over is when I feel Cat's teeth grazing my other nipple. I nearly scream as my back arches and my pussy clenches around Cat's tail. My body is racked by the largest orgasm I have had in my life. As my body reacts to my orgasm, Cat continues to stimulate me, drawing out the length of my orgasm.

Finally my body can't take anymore and I lie there, gasping for breath. I feel Cat slide her tail from my pussy and she shifts positions next to me. Opening my eyes and looking up, Cat is on her side with her head propped up by her hand, looking down at me.

"Told you I would get you back," she says as she smiles at me.

I reach up and pull her into another deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Cat stands up and holds her hands out to me, "Come on, let's get cleaned up again before the others come looking for us."

Taking a hold of her hands, she helps me stand upright. Hand in hand, we walk back into the water where we quickly clean the mud and dirt from our bodies. Exiting the water, we dry each other off and quickly don enough gear to make ourselves presentable. With arms linked, we head back to the campsite with satisfied smiles on our faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. The people that read and enjoy my story are the reason I continue to post. If it wasn't for you, I would just keep this gem to myself.

Will try to add more on a regular basis but updates may be sporadic sometimes as inspiration strikes. I am not sure what will happen with this story, it is writing itself, I am just the conduit that tells it to everyone. Again I hope you all enjoy.

Just so no one thinks I am ignoring the wonderful reviews posted, Sparta, there is a little gem in it that you requested a while back. Hope you enjoy. Sorry to disappoint you Sydimica that this is my only story so I hope you will be delighted when you check my profile and find a link to another story I have started. Hope everyone enjoys the new story as much as they enjoy this one. Don't worry, Viv's story will be continued as well. After all, she still needs to find the red-headed paladin of her dreams.

Without further ado, on with the story.

**Chapter 11**

Morning comes and the group packs up to make the trek back to Southshore. We take our time to on the trip back, which allows me to gather some ore as we progress. As I told the rest to not wait for me, I would catch up when I went off after ore. I would shift to my ghost wolf form so I can return to the group quickly and each time I would show up, Cat would give me a mischievous smile as I shifted out of form.

"What?" I would ask her each time.

She would reply with "Nothing."

As we walk, an idea begins to formulate in my mind. During the evening by the campfire, I would pull some parchment out and start to make notes and sketches. Cat leans against me, watching over my shoulder.

"What are you working on?" Cat asks.

"Just a little something," I reply, showing her my sketches.

She looks at them for a bit before shaking her head. "I haven't an idea what you are drawing there."

"Mind if I take a look?" Night asks.

I sheepishly hand over the parchment for him to take a look at. A few minutes pass before he hands them back to me.

"About the only thing I can make out is that you need a tube of some sort made," Night says, "although I don't understand why it is closed off to a rounded point on one end."

"I can make everything myself except the tube," I answer as I take back the sheets of parchment. "I am going to need to find a blacksmith to make it for me."

"Well I may not be a master blacksmith but I can certainly make your cylinder for you," he says.

My eyes light up. "Could you?"

"Of course. What kind of metal are you thinking of using?"

"I am not completely sure," I answer. "I want something strong but not too heavy, as well as looking nice. I was kind of thinking of silver."

"Might I make a suggestion?" he asks.

"Sure."

"How about mithril? It is stronger than silver which will allow the thickness to be thinner. And it has a nice sheen to it."

"That sounds perfect. When could you make it for me?"

"I would say as soon as we get back to Southshore, but I don't have any mithril ore on me and there is none to be found along the way."

"Do you know where some could be found?" I ask. "I still haven't learned to find and mine it myself yet."

"The only places it could be found is not any place for us to be venturing to," he answers. My expression clouds over as I contemplate how to get to the places. "But don't you worry; we could head down to Ironforge and check the auction house there. I am sure someone would have some for sale there."

I look at Cat, "What do you say? You want to go?"

"Sure, it would be nice to get a hot bath after traveling so much," Cat answers.

"Good, I was hoping you would want to," I smile at her. "Besides I wanted to talk to the Gnomes there. I can't figure out how to supply energy to this since it isn't big enough for any energy sources I know."

The group continues on to Southshore. Cat and I slip away in the evenings for a bit of time to have some fun between us. Upon reaching Southshore, we all say our good byes to one another before purchasing a gryphon ride. Peches and Honey both head to Stormwind to turn in our report of what happened at the Scarlet Monastery. Cat and I take off for Ironforge. Night also heads to Stormwind but makes a stop in Ironforge to make that cylinder for me.

Once the three of us land in Ironforge, Cat heads towards the inn to rent a room for me and her while Night and I head for the auction house. Once I buy enough ore for Night, we make our way to the center of Ironforge and the forges and anvils located there. While Night readies his tools and equipment, I smelt the ore down into bars. Now cooled, Night begins to work the smelted ore into the shape and dimensions specified on my drawings.

As I watch Night, Cat comes up behind me, slipping her arms around my waist and also watches Night work from over my shoulder.

"He seems to know what he is doing," Cat observes.

"Yes he does," I reply. "He definitely takes pride in his work."

"He is quite muscled and strong too," she purrs.

I look curiously at her over my shoulder.

"What? You would be too if you had to wear all that heavy mail armor and lug a shield around as well," Cat says taking a step back.

I just shake my head. "No thanks, I will stick with my leathers and axes."

"I think I would prefer you in leather and not mail," Cats says as her hand slides across my ass, reminding me that I still need to find some new underwear.

"There you are Vivian," Night says, interrupting us.

He holds up the cylinder for me to inspect. I take a hold of it and look it over carefully. Night's craftsmanship is superb as I can't find anything wrong with it. I check the dimensions of it and find that it is built exactly how I designed it. The surface of it is so smooth, it feels like silk.

"Thank you Night. It is perfect," I exclaim. "What do I owe you for the work?"

"Don't think anything of it. You owe me nothing."

"Thank you again and if you need anything, let me know."

Packing his tools up, Night gets ready to head to Stormwind to turn in the rest of the items collected from the monastery and to finalize the report. He assures us that any compensation we would receive from the job, he will send it to Cat and I. We bid farewell and part ways.

Cat and I spend the next week exploring Ironforge and each other. Evenings we would spend curled up with each under our bed furs or stretched out in front of the hearth in our room. We made thorough use of the tub in our room, taking turns eating each other out as one sat on the edge of the tub or we would wrap out legs around the other and grind our pussies together till we came.

I continued to work on my idea. With night already having completed the casing for me, all I had left to do was to build the inner mechanism. Working with the gnomes, we were able to develop a power source that would fit and still provide enough power to make it work. Since the power supply would only last so long, I was sure to make many of them so I would have some in supply for when I couldn't make anymore. In return for their help, I shared with them my designs for the inner gearing. This excited the gnomes and they talked about how they could incorporate into their weapons and shields. Thanking them for their help, I head to the inn to finish assembling my idea and see if it works.

As I sit at the table assembling the parts together, Cat walks up behind be and wraps her arms around me.

"How is it going baby?" she asks me.

"Just about finished, just putting it together now," I reply.

As I make the final connections and tighten it together, I hold it up to show Cat. "What do you think?"

"It looks great but I'm not sure what it is."

"I will show you later but for now, I got something else in mind," I say.

I tilt my head back and pull her head down so I can kiss her deeply. Cat returns the kiss and moves her hands to my breasts and starts to massage them. I moan as her fingers find my nipples and starts to pinch them. Cat moves her hands to undo my top and expose my breasts to her fingers. My lips move down to nip at her throat.

"Let's move down in front of the hearth baby," Cat says.

We grab a couple furs to spread out and lay on. I bring my idea with and set it off to the side for later. We lie down together and kiss each other passionately. Cat's hands return to play with my nipples as mine reach up to open her shirt up.

Soon we have each other completely naked and our hands roam over the other, driving our passion higher and eliciting moans from each other. I shift over top of her and straddle Cat's thigh. My thigh presses against her pussy as I grind mine along hers. We both moan as I start to rock my hips, rubbing thighs on pussies.

Our pussies become wetter as we rub with more pressure. I straighten up and slide forward till my pussy lips kiss the lips of Cat's pussy. We gasp and moan as our pussies kiss each other deeply. I roll my hips as Cat rolls hers up and our clits grind against each other. I shudder as my pussy clenches from this contact. I reach down with one hand to play with her nipples as we grind against each other.

For several minutes, we continue to hump against each other. The air soon grows thick with the smell of sex as our juices intermingle and slides down Cat's ass crack to pool underneath her. We start grinding faster as our climaxes become closer and closer. With a gasp and a shudder, I cum against Cat's pussy as she moans through an orgasm of her own.

As we both settle down and the spasms subside in our lower bodies, I slump to the blanket next to Cat, lying on my side facing her. My fingers idly trace patterns on over her body and breasts.

"You ready to find out what my idea does?" I ask Cat.

"Can't it wait for later, I'm not done with you yet," Cat replies.

"Oh I am not done with you either and it will help me make you scream," I say.

Cat gives me a look as I reach over to retrieve it from where I had set it on the blanket. I hold it up and Cat takes a hold of it, looking at it with a renewed interest. I lean closer to her and nuzzle her neck and nibble on her earlobe.

"How is this supposed to help?" Cat asks.

I whisper in her ear, "I am going to slide it into your pussy and fuck you with it."

Cat's eyes get wide and she stops turning it in her hands as she realizes what it is shaped like. My hands slide up her arm towards her hands where I take hold of the phallic-shaped object. I slide the tip of it along Cat's body, taking time to trace the tip around each nipple. Cat closes her eye and pushes her chest upward.

"I am going to use our new toy to bring you to new heights dear," I moan into Cat's ear.

The tip trails down Cat's body and across the top of her thigh. I move it down to rub the side of the toy up the inside of Cat's thigh and up over her pussy. Cat gasps as the length of it slips across the surface of her clit. I stroke the length of along Cat's clit, getting the surface slick with her juices. Cat moans quietly as she slowly rocks her hips.

"Are you ready for more, dear? You want me to slide this deep inside you?" I whisper sexily in Cat's ear after a minute of rubbing her clit with it.

"Mmhmm," she moans.

I move the tip of it to her opening and line the shaft up to slide into her pussy. Sliding it over Cat's clit had not only coated the surface of the toy with her juices but had also made Cat even wetter. The toy easily slides into Cat as I begin to push it into her. Cat groans as it fills her and rolls her hips up to open herself to deeper penetration.

Once I push the toy deeply into Cat, I slowly slide it from and start to smoothly slide it in and out of her. Cat rocks her hips in time with the strokes in and out of her pussy. She gasps and moans as I feel her pussy try to grip the toy.

"Faster," Cat gasps.

I smile at her as I thrust it faster into her. Cat's hips stop moving while her arms move out to the sides of her. Her hands start to clench and unclench at the blanket. Cat tips her head back as she gasps for air. I feel her pussy clench tightly only the toy as Cat shudders and moans loudly as she cums. I slow the movements down till I am slowly sliding it in and out of her.

"How did it feel, baby?" Iask.

"Mmm, it felt great but you didn't make me scream with it," she replies huskily.

I chuckle lightly. "I'm not done yet. There is more still."

Cat's eyes get wide. "More?"

"Mmhmm," I say as I push a button on the end of the toy.

As it starts to vibrate deep within Cat, she gasps and her eyes get wider yet. I speed up the strokes slightly and I slide it nearly out of Cat before pushing it deeply into her.

"Oh by Elune," Cat exclaims loudly.

I can feel Cat's pussy spasm around the toy as it continues to penetrate her. I start to change the angle with which in slides in and out of Cat. I will angle it so the tip rubs across her g-spot. Other times I angle it so the shaft goes over her clit. Cat's hips would but each time the shaft would vibrate her clit. Occasionally I would slide the toy from Cat and run the tip up to tightly circle her clit. This would elicit an "oh" from Cat that would turn into a wail the longer I held it there.

I continue to work Cat's pussy, thrusting it deeply and steadily into her. Cat gasps and moans loudly as her hips convulse up and down. Cat's breathing becomes ragged as she grips the blanket beneath her. I shift so I am kneeling next to Cat. I am not able to do more to Cat and I take advantage of it as I reach down to play with her clit. I tease her clit, alternating between rubbing it lightly and rubbing hard. I give it a pinch here and there.

Cat's moaning and groaning becomes louder and louder as her orgasm builds. I figure it is time to push her over the edge and finish her. Leaning over, I begin to lick and suck on her hard clit. Cat's mouth opens wide and her back arches as her orgasm slams into her and she screams.

As her orgasm slows down, Cat's body arches and her back collapses onto the blanket. I sit up as I slow thrusting the toy in and out of her. Cat whimpers as small orgasmic tremors run through her body. I turn the vibrations off as I slide it from her. Cat watches as I bring it up and lick her juices from the surface of the toy. With lips glistening with her juices, I lean down and kiss Cat passionately, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Cat wraps her arms around me, embracing me lovingly.

Breaking the kiss, I look down at her. "Told you I was going to make you scream," I say with a smirk.

"That you did."

I lay back down next to Cat and snuggle up to her. "Did you enjoy it?" I ask.

"I did immensely," she replies. "How did you come up with it?"

"You helped me come up with it."

Cat gives me a curious look. "How did I help you? I don't know anything about what you know."

"No but you know how to use your tail," I say with a smile.

Cat gives me an incredulous look and then laughs throatily. She rolls on her side as presses her back up against me. "You're still very clever with designing it."

We snuggle up to each other. I pull half the blanket over us and Cat pulls my arm around her, hold it tight. I nuzzle her back and kiss her shoulder blade. We soon drift off to sleep as the flames in the hearth burn down to glowing embers.


End file.
